


蛆

by LocatedinMars



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bestiality, Bugs & Insects, M/M, The rape part is not from Zoro
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocatedinMars/pseuds/LocatedinMars
Summary: 山治觉得痒。





	蛆

**Author's Note:**

> 呃 我真实不明白虫奸tag怎么打 也不知道虫子钻到体内的tag怎么打 我好卑微(......  
> 总之就是有海量的蛆虫的描写 还有蛆虫钻尿道的描写 不能接受请不要往下拉哦

山治觉得痒。

 

他原本在做饭，一手按住青椒，一手拿刀，嚓、嚓，声音撞到厨房墙上，弹回一片寂静。扶着蔬菜的指节抵住刀刃，指尖往内收，就不用担心切到手指。海浪摇晃着地板，厨师稳稳地站在上面切菜，每一刀的间距都是相同的。他切碎一个青椒，去拿下一个，忽然觉得后颈有点痒。他伸手去挠，一边把刀放下，准备挠完了洗个手。总不好意思叫女士们吃他指甲里带的脏东西。但他挠了挠，觉得手感不对，好似有什么柔软的东西从指尖滚过。怕虫的厨师一下子寒毛炸起，甩手将那玩意摔到地上。确实是一条小虫子，在地上摔出小小一块白印，啪。虫浆印成一朵花。山治掐着手指平复心情，蹲下去瞧，围裙叠三叠卡在胯骨前：一条小白虫，只有指甲盖那么长，身材苗条，一端有个黑点。

 

山治搞不明白这东西怎么跑到他脖子上去的。这虫子他见过，幼时采买的小镇里有一条老狗，身上长满这种虫，在掉毛裸露的皮下钻来钻去，一簇一簇地在皮肤上钻洞，冒出短小的半截身子在空中摆动。那时候他在等哲夫，哲夫在等店家把东西包好，他四处乱看，狗和它身上的食客们就这么撞到他的视线里。他一开始以为那是毛色；但随着狗的靠近，那不甚自然的白又显得过于有活力了些，无风自动还动得很令人不适。那狗走到他刚刚好能看清白色由虫子构成的时候便停下了，似乎很有经验再往前走会发生不好的事。他看那些虫，意识到那些是挤在一起摇头晃脑的虫，突然就被无与伦比的恶心和毛骨悚然击中，甚至后退了一步，不得不咬住脸颊内侧试图不表现得那么害怕。哲夫被他撞到腿，顺着他的目光看了一眼，解释说那是蛆，是苍蝇的幼体，有些临死的动物就长那东西，那虫子吃他们的血肉。他害怕的感觉没有丝毫缓解，但确实又难过起来，心里想这狗真可怜，一定很痛苦。他在原地站了一会，同情压倒了恐惧，催使他迎着头皮发麻的恶心感走上去，从怀抱的袋子里抓出一小把鸡杂扔到地上。那条老狗带着满身蛆虫慢吞吞地靠过来，叼起一块鸡内脏嚼着。他站在那低头看，狗便也抬头回视他，眼睛像蒙了一层翳，迟钝地摇晃尾巴。这时候哲夫叫他，他立即转身就走。走出几步回头看，狗蹲坐在原地，还在看他，几条蛆从狗脸上滑下去。他回到芭拉蒂当晚就做了恶梦，梦见自己头上罩着铁面具，悄无声息的躺在地牢角落，苍蝇嗡嗡飞，蛆在胸膛里攒动，咀嚼发出细密的沙沙声，从喉咙钻到脑子里，咬破眼球，涌出来填满面具的缝隙。他吓醒了，缩在被子里发抖，只觉得满头冷汗，浑身发痒。

 

他感到一阵似曾相识的恶心，即使面前只有一条指甲盖长的虫子的尸体。也许是买来的肉有问题，他心想。也许是垃圾太久没清了，也许是不知道什么地方来的苍蝇在不知道什么地方产了卵。这很正常。掉到后脖根也只是巧合，挥刀甩到那里了也说不定。海贼经常过得乱七八糟，和船虱睡在一起，把蛆挑掉还能继续吃那腐败的肉，从脖子上摸下一条来也没什么大不了的。他将那小团虫尸和虫浆一起拿纸巾擦了扔进垃圾桶。厨师还得给全船的人做饭呢。他洗了三遍手，拿起刀，继续切那个青椒。

 

但——山治——觉得痒。

 

太阳很大，甲板上的青草被晒得有点发蔫。他打开厨房门，高声一句“开饭了”，伙伴们便纷纷起身、从各式各样的地方出现，走向餐厅，走向午饭，走向他。他等在门口，为了多看两眼大家朝他走来的样子。正午阳光晃得他眼晕。

路飞吵吵嚷嚷，狼吞虎咽，只差把盘子吃下去。乌索普为被偷走的食物哀嚎，嚎得小驯鹿要把自己的蘑菇分给他。布鲁克不打嗝放屁的时候餐桌礼仪还挺像那么回事。娜美笑起来像绽放的花，明快又亮丽。罗宾低头吃饭，偶尔和娜美聊两句。弗兰奇坐在吧台边陪他，有意无意地往罗宾那里瞄。他咬着没点的烟，清理台面和用过的厨具，听餐桌上的吵闹。吵闹让他心情平静。大家因为饭菜美味而兴高采烈，他吸食兴高采烈的氛围，像蛆虫吸食血肉……

厨师手一抖，摔碎了一个装过调料的碗。啪。犹如一根针戳破了气球，吵闹和高兴的情绪泥鳅一样溜走了。餐厅顿时安静下来，那一瞬间所有人都看向他，目光压在他身上，沉甸甸的质问他为什么如此扫兴。他的手继续抖着，看见碎裂瓷片上爬满了密密麻麻的蛆，堵住水槽，顺着池壁往上涌。摸过蛆虫的触感还缠在指头上。再一晃眼，那些蛆便都不见了，只有无辜的水珠和绽开的碗。不好意思，他想说。可恶，坏了老子的一个好碗。他想说。别看着我。他想说。对不起，对不起。他想说。

 

“没事吧，山治？”乔巴问。

 

船医的声音惊醒了他。大家看他的眼神柔和，带着担心和关怀。他从不可名状的情绪中脱离，不动声色地喘出一口气，摸着后脑笑起来：“没事，哎呀。不小心。”

于是伙伴们继续吃饭。餐厅重新热闹起来，欢快像再次燃起的篝火。他听那热闹的声音，如同坐在火堆旁取暖，也发自内心地感到高兴。将碗的碎片收拾干净后，他点上烟，靠一口白气把魂拉回来。但没过一会他就感到如芒在背，因为还有人在盯着他。所有人都不再关注他了，唯有剑士端坐在桌旁，抓着酒瓶，还执着于看他，眼神明晃晃的，像出鞘的刀，毫不留情地刺向他的眉心。这人在挑衅他呢。他从来不怕索隆，气势汹汹想要瞪回去，却被那目光刺得一哆嗦，要骂的话变成空气从嘴里飞走。还没开始交锋，山治就好似怯场的狗夹起尾巴怂了，顺从的滑开视线，耳朵红得像火烧。索隆不只是在瞪他。索隆是在朝他 _ **暗示**_ ，而他懂了，还没吵的架都成了碗上的泡沫。剑士剑一样的眼神在他刘海遮挡的脸上转过一圈，停到发丝间冒出的红耳尖上，就融化了，变软了，老虎收起爪子，变得毛茸茸的，温和无害，就坐在座位上歪着嘴笑，笑完仰头灌酒，每个动作都显露出隐秘的得意来。山治用耳朵去接那眼神，固执地低头刷碗，看到几条白虫子从水槽口里探出头，打招呼似的向他摆了摆。他朝那倒了一点洗洁精，虫子便不见了。

 

他还是觉得痒。

 

他把残局收拾干净，桌布都换上新的，歇口气便开始准备甜点。料理使人愉快，不然他根本没办法坚持这么久，日复一日的连轴转。甜点冰饮大受欢迎，路飞硬是抢先喝了两杯，捂着头喊脑壳痛。山治给了他两脚权当安慰，端着托盘上楼去，殷勤地给两位女士摆好甜品。娜美笑着说一句谢谢，他就欢快得直打飘，像得了雌性欢心的雄鸟。女士们享用完了，厨师重新回厨房搬了所有人的份，坐在桅杆下将冰饮分发给大家。索隆也从瞭望室爬下来，要拿走他的掺酒饮料。山治把托盘往前递，剑士拎出一杯，一手攥住纤细的杯身，故意在他脸旁边晃过，凉气沾到他下巴，杯壁上聚起一层白雾。他被索隆的动作引过去看，带刺的话张嘴就来：“干嘛，你连杯子都拿不稳了吗？”——结果剑士只是慢慢摩挲那个杯子，慢到他的目光不得不胶在粗大的指节上，看着索隆的手完整地环住杯身细细揉动，拇指一寸一寸摸过玻璃杯圆滑的边缘（绿藻的手真他妈大），细小水珠被指腹一刮，汇成溪流纷纷滚落，浸湿手掌和指缝。他抬头，索隆吊着嘴角，对他的话回以一个鼻音，转身走了。山治呆愣一会，翻了个白眼，捂嘴咳两下，把红晕咳到袖子上。咳完又觉得痒，他再去挠喉咙，挠完一握拳，啪。小小的爆裂声，掌心些微的濡湿。他脸色立刻白了，快速扫一眼摊开的手，果然卧着一条被挤爆的蛆，浆液也是白色的。他又重新握起拳，拳头藏到托盘下面，指甲掐进小小的软体里。

 

山治，他的拳头里传来细小叫声。山治。

 

他不自觉发抖，逃跑一样回了厨房，手里死死捏着那条虫。我该准备晚饭了，他想，把水龙头拧到最大，一遍一遍地搓手心，让微弱叫声被水冲走。但虫子不肯放过他。他打开冰箱，看到火腿上成群的蛆招摇起舞。他拉开柜子，看到柜角堆满白色团聚物。烤箱门内侧也趴着许多条虫，蛆虫从厨房的各个角落冒出来，像挤海绵一样挤出他的满身冷汗。他嘴唇也全白了，面无血色，打蛋时连蛋壳一起打了进去，拿筷子去挑，挑了三回才挑出来。厨子埋头处理食材，假装身后没有蛆，手边没有蛆，衣领子里没有蛆。我这是怎么了？他甚至感到疑惑。发生了什么？而蛆虫只是蔓延，蔓延，填满墙角，堆成小山，从他的衣领里钻出来，瀑布般砸到地上，和其他扭动的白汇集到一起，犹如上涨的海潮逐渐逼近。白海源头就是他自己。山治，山治。虫群摩擦发出沙沙响声。他的菜刀切不下去了，上身微微朝后仰，以免汗水和蛆掉到砧板上。全身都很痒。一万条蛆虫在胸前爬动，扫过他的胸膛，滑溜的柔软的毛茸茸的痒。他的冷汗流到腰窝里，嘴里尝到铁锈味。虫群亲密地耳语着，爬上桌子，爬上墙壁，爬上天花板，啪嗒啪嗒掉下来，再融化在虫海里，像开水翻滚的气泡。他看到一片纯然的空白，菜刀消失了，砧板消失了，食材消失了，厨房消失了，他自己也消失了，被铺天盖地的白色虫子淹没了。腐臭与腥咸钻进他的肺里，缠住他的舌根，搔刮他的口腔。山治山治山治，虫子们叫道。看我呀。不，不，不，不。他说。他闭上眼睛。放过我吧。

 

然后厨房门打开，索隆的声音传过来：“你在干嘛呢？”

 

他仿佛被人推了一把。他人的声音给了他睁眼的勇气，让他得以掀起眼皮，从罅隙中窥探来者。一丛毛茸茸的绿色出现在白海中，带着室外投来的阳光。他抓着这一块绿光斑慢慢睁眼，确保目光集中在索隆的头发上，不去看四周涌动的蛆，如同病人紧握栏杆进行复健。这还有些好笑，如果不是冷汗浸湿了脸，他真的会笑出来。我看起来蠢透了。你是他妈的原始人吧？你为什么可以这么轻松的问出这句话？你为什么可以这么轻松地走进来？但绿藻自顾自向他靠近，与绿色相触的蛆虫便如阳光下的雪一般融化了。密集虫群被切割出一道裂谷，行走在其中的便是分海的伟人。索隆对此毫无所觉，不知道自己在完成另一人眼中的伟业，背后随行的光芒强烈到让人眼球酸痛。山治，山治。蛆虫坚持叫道，那声音逐渐变小，听不到了。他虚弱地凝视索隆，泉水凝视河坝，虫巢凝视山火，牢房里的暗影凝视天窗透下的日光。绿藻走到跟前，他衣领子里突然变得空荡荡的，衬衫老实又安稳地被汗水贴在胸膛，鼓动的痒蒸发了，好像从来没存在过。他忽然又能看见东西，又能闻到气味，又重新身处灶台之后了。天花板一片干净。他猛地呼吸，吸入胡椒粉尘和鸡蛋清浮沫。食材讨好地同他打招呼，好像刚刚离他而去的不是它们。刀从他的手心里长出来，重新踩在砧板上。白海褪去，他重获新生，腿软到差点跪下。

“喂，回神了。”索隆叫他。烤箱里的蛆无影无踪。他发觉自己还盯着绿藻看，立刻将目光挪回到切碎的洋葱丁。“你有什么事？要酒自己去拿。”他先发制人，以免被抓到把柄，冷汗从下巴滴下去。我没事，我没事，这里没有虫子。我能处理好。他去看灶台，牛肉在煎锅里滋滋作响。调料躺在玻璃小碗里，将自己混合均匀，一捧细土。芝士融进蔬菜丁的缝隙。他低着头等待回答，在等待的间隙聆听食材歌唱。“嗯……”但剑士只是发出一个鼻音便再没下文了，先挑起话题的人沉默得如同一块石头。

于是他们僵持。煎锅被水一冲，发出嗤嗤的响声，飞起一大口水汽。山治在对峙中捞起半熟牛肉，剖开，翻口袋一样里外翻面，生肉的嫩红肌理裸露在空气中。他从僵直里慢慢恢复，像蜷缩的章鱼慢吞吞舒展触足，触碰熟悉又喜爱的烹饪用具。切碎的填充物一勺一勺倒进肉袋，调料辛香与蔬菜清甜混在一处，锁在肉类柔滑厚实的外壳里。他逐渐感觉不到受人注视了，做饭的愉悦抓住了他。处理好的原料送入烤箱，他转手捉起下一道食材，菜刀能在砧板上敲出节拍。他下坠，下坠，沉入料理出锅的第一缕香味中。厨师被浮起的快乐包围，餐盘是他的勋章，汤锅里蒸起青烟和颂歌，酱汁绘成的花朵摇曳着滴下浓稠鲜香。他用菜肴填满餐桌，果盘，青菜，海兽肉。大功告成。他审视满桌的成果，觉得应当奖励自己一根烟。烟柄刚含进嘴，才看到绿腹卷还贴在灶台旁，嗳。索隆竟然还没走？

他挠着脖子，自认能面对剑士了，才终于转过去。剑士抱着手，像刻薄监工监管劳力干活，目光却是软的，能将他整个包进去。山治见到那张脸就有些说不出话。你……我……别这样看……说什么好呢？你来干嘛？发现那些虫子了？谢……谢谢你……靠。说不出口。要不就挑衅，吵架，打架，走到他熟悉的道上去。厨子不想打架，但和绿藻呆子对视也不会显得自己有多聪明。更何况那眼神看得他要流汗。于是山治凑上去，侧脸在绿藻耳朵上轻轻贴一下，耳钉被碰得叮铃一声，就算完了。索隆满脸莫名其妙。我感谢完了！他单方面宣布，出去叫人过来吃饭。

 

感谢完了吗？当然没有。

索隆又射在他屁股里了。他的腿还勾在剑士后腰，脑内天人交战要不要把这王八羔子拦腰绞断，最后快感胜出，答案是脚后跟磨蹭磨蹭示意再来一次。索隆中场休息的时候手肘撑在他两边，手掌反扣着他的肩膀，虚虚覆住他，让裸露的胸腹和下体也能沾染到滚热的体温。他躺在餐桌上，身体面向索隆平时坐的位置，从后穴里涌出来的水液全打在剑士吃饭用的那小块桌布上，晕起一片湿痕。感谢乔巴提供的润滑药剂，体温化开后水量大得能让他的屁股变成泉眼——甚至是草莓味的——明天索隆吃饭的时候一定还会闻到隐约的草莓味。你他妈口味真独特啊，他一边喘一边说，指甲掐进索隆后背。比不上你，在厨房就能打湿自己的裤子，剑士回答。肌肉绿藻动起腰来毫不留情，大力捅进潮湿的最深处，把那里操肿了，收拾得服服帖帖，只会追着老二吸。他能从连接处同时感受到两个人的呼吸频率。这才是像样的感谢，他飘在空中的某个地方俯瞰自己。省掉那些费劲的掰扯；河蚌张开一条缝，主动吞咽捅进来的铁棍，乖巧、温顺而讨好。索隆的阴茎深到让人疼了，他只是把腿分得更开，更加放松身体，像剑鞘更好的包裹剑身。疼痛让感激更有价值。

 

桑尼号在晚饭后靠岸了。索隆和山治被留下来守船，因为这看起来是个平静的小岛。其他人都有致一同的选择陪着路飞上岛去，与其说是无可奈何，不如说大家都带着某种心照不宣，故意给他们两个人留一点私人空间。

而索隆就和他暗示的一样，在晚上再次到访厨房。他那会刚洗完澡，按照约定等在餐厅，手里准备明天料理用到的材料，然后索隆就进来了，开门，关门，咔哒。剑士从来不讲废话，一边走向他一边把腹卷和衬衣甩到椅子上，最后停在餐桌前，半裸着朝他勾手指。他翻着白眼放下手上的活计，口干舌燥靠上去，立刻被抱起来放上桌。索隆像动物一样嗅舔他的脖颈，撕扯他的上衣，呼出的热气喷到他的胸膛上。那股湿热碰到他就活了，烧起来，在血管里流窜，让他耳根发烫，阴茎勃起，直往索隆身上贴，扭得像一尾活鱼。他踢掉自己的鞋，由着索隆扯走他的裤子，也伸手去拉绿藻的裤链。剑士的老二迫不及待从内裤里蹦出来，落到他手心，顶端湿漉漉的淌水。索隆忙着在他颈侧留牙印，他被迫仰头，看不到常年在他身体里作威作福的东西，只能凭感觉去摸那根烧铁棍，搓揉发硬的龟头，牵着自己的阴茎一起抚慰。摸到一半时索隆终于舍得放过他的脖子，转而扳起他的腿也放上桌，从裤子里掏出那瓶粉红色的膏状物，手指沾了一块就往他屁股里捅，动作急得让他想一脚踹绿藻脸上。但他没有踹。他只是维持分开的腿，两手支撑自己的上身，眼睛盯着捅进去的手指，看它们进进出出，逐渐被水光包裹。被搓揉的肉穴泛起柔和的痒，湿意搅和出沉闷水声。他等剑士将他的入口揉得又湿又软，好把那柄肉做的武士刀纳进身体，等得红晕从脸蔓延到后腰。夜晚还很长。

 

他们就这么胡来了几回，弥补先前长期战斗欠下的做爱份额。索隆歇够了，那根玩意在他的肠子里变硬，胀大，抽动几下之后又是一记穿刺。钝痛先捣进去，然后扩散开来，就成了火热的带刺的愉悦，成了噼啪窜过的电流。操！他还没完全休息好，这时倒抽一口气，在自己的汗里挣扎，无意识地挪动身体企图找一个不那么刺激的位置。索隆会错了意，俯下来抱住他，亲他，和他接吻，用鼻子撩开他的刘海，让那根总被遮着的眉毛露出来，再亲额头中间的那个卷。他忍不住叫了一声，尾音又轻又抖，就因为被亲了眉毛，指甲陷进剑士的后背。汗滴从索隆身上流下来，和他的汇到一起，再融进桌布。这感觉像他和剑士在融化，混合，变成不分彼此的一座肉雕像。一个团聚物。索隆的阴茎流淌在他的身体里，填满他，和他的肠道粘连在一起。他其实很喜欢这感觉，喜欢到让他主动往绿藻身上爬，上半身抬起、离开桌子，为了和索隆贴得更紧。抓握蔬菜和肉类的手向下挪，掐上剑士紧实的屁股朝自己按。抽插变得更用力，像是在报复他的动作。钝痛逐渐强烈，堆积在他的肚子里，让他想要呕吐又想要更多。但山治决不允许自己直白地展示渴求。他连呻吟都不怎么允许，只有闷哼和偶尔漏出去的低叫，被肏得狠了就用指甲刮擦手里的肉瓣。于是钝痛无处可去，沉甸甸的留在身体深处，让他的老二高高翘起，腺液一路流到会阴，将下体沾得一塌糊涂。

有那么一会剑士太过用力，位置选得太好，撞过了那条线，让他硬生生被肏射了。白光在眼前炸开，他失去意识，松开手、摔回桌子上，眼睛上翻，唾液流到脖子后面，除了喘气和痉挛什么也做不了。而胸膛沾上精液的索隆还在不停挺腰。他像一滩被肏散的烂泥，花了好长时间才艰难地从快感中缓过来，第一件事就是抖着手重新去勾剑士的脖子，一手又往人家后腰探。到处都是湿热的。索隆搂起他来，一面抽送一面咬他的下巴，贴着他的嘴唇问：还学不乖？山治就笑，唾液痕迹还挂在脸上，手指滑进他的腰窝，凑上去抿他的耳垂：明天，你走每步路，都会想起我。

耳坠叮铃作响。

这次索隆让他躺回去了。厨师像蛇一样流回桌板，用手指把剑士胸前的精液抹开，脸颊染着酡红，汗流浃背，有恃无恐仰视绿藻的脸。他确信索隆屁股上的几条抓痕足够深，深到每走一步棉布裤子的摩擦都能让剑士感觉到那细微疼痛。往日山治很少这样。不如说他从不这样；厨师不留指甲，圆钝的粉色指甲本来就留不下多少痕迹，他也很少抱得这么紧。但今天他无能为力，那个穿着细高跟的少女终究还是钻出来，将喜爱倾泻在抓挠上。索隆好似被那话震住般一言不发，居高临下地盯着他，身上满是汗珠，脸隐在影子里，却遮不住那双黑白分明的眼睛。现在看那眼睛有些吓人了，像真正的兽类的眼睛，欲求和感情都能从毫无遮拦的眼中看得一清二楚。赤身裸体暴露在这样的目光下令他同时感到燥热和刺痛。山治反刍索隆带给他的疼痛和快乐，张开腿接受索取，只想溺死在愉悦的浪潮里。

然而山治依旧觉得痒。

草帽小子海贼团的厨师能做出满汉全席，能用脚跟压碎头骨，能为了大家毫不犹豫的牺牲性命。事实上呢？山治这个人，呆在安全的地方，被保护着，其实怕得要发抖，想蜷缩成一团，想被恋人的阴茎锁死在怀抱里。太丢人了，他尚有余韵对颤抖的自己作出点评。我太丢人了。幼童紧紧挤在墙角，啃自己的指尖，指甲崩裂，血线钻入指缝。他咧开嘴笑，温柔从脸上生长出来，伴着缱绻火星和蒸腾热气，搭起囚笼，搭起高塔，搭起城墙，将哭嚎的弱小废物锁进地底。而白海依然不肯放过他。白色阴影在他的意识边缘徘徊，探出尖尖的爪子。他背向那尖利的爪牙，朝恋人送上温热的内腔。贯穿他的索隆看不出他的恐惧，但这绿藻向来敏锐；他又盯了他一会，好似洞察一切般，拿剑的手钻到他的脑后，吻就落下来了。都是安抚的细密的吻，吻掉他额上的汗珠，吻他的胡茬，吻他的睫毛，吻他的耳垂。索隆是真的跟野兽安慰幼崽一样安慰他。他怔怔被吻，忽然想要流泪，像个终于能诉苦的小孩般心生委屈，眼眶发红。山治眯上蓄起水的眼睛，反客为主去咬索隆的嘴唇，要把里面藏的那条舌头勾出来吞掉。猛兽受了挑衅，扣紧他的脑袋，利齿和软舌成了攻城器，要舔他的内脏般直直往里探。下身的捣杵配合地击打肠肉，不论是什么情绪——恐惧，羞耻，懊恼——全部被捣成碎屑，灌进他的深处去。被贯通的错觉让他叫喊出声，那声音完全被索隆吞掉，只剩了一点震颤的余音。

厨子被索隆环抱，有点抓不住意识了。他甚至开始想乔巴的叮嘱，你们不要玩得太过火啊，山治你有一点直肠溃疡哦，要定期做肠镜检查……去它的，用力操我，你就这点本事吗，我还要……啊！……啊……啊……

 

他觉得索隆最终决定停下的时候大概是夜里两点。两个人都气喘吁吁，发尾全汗湿了，汗液黏在一起，满身都是精液的腥味。他不可避免的感到尴尬，考虑到他们刚刚在大家用来吃饭的桌子上做爱。等会需要换桌布，他把这个加入待做列表里。

索隆还压在他身上，大概是因为不好意思躺到乔巴吃饭的位置上去。绿藻有一下没一下地亲他，握剑的手托着他的后脑勺，手心一股难以置信的热意。软掉的老二塞在他屁股里，带着大量湿滑的液体。两个人相触的地方开始热得让人不能忍受。那感觉不太好，但他完全不想动。他甚至可以就这么呆一整晚。周围安静得能让他听到索隆的心跳，安稳而有力。他把耳朵往索隆身上贴，剑士笑他他也不管，任由那笑声震动他的耳廓，从模糊的心跳声中汲取安宁。

 

但是有东西在叫他了。

 

山治闭上眼睛，将索隆抱得更紧了一些，以免剑士察觉他在发抖。我不想去，不想去。他仿佛又回到八岁，在训练场旁低诉，声音淹没在颤抖里。然后便松开了。把我的烟和打火机拿给我，他使唤道。软物落地声若隐若现，因为剑士就在他身旁。索隆抽身而去，精液和水液从失去堵塞的肉穴里淌到桌子上。剑士将纸盒和金色的小金属块递给他，他坐起接过，咬出一根来点上，湿答答的液体被动作挤出来，水痕顺着桌布流下去。香烟柔和了他的恐惧，给尖锐棱角装上一层毛边。索隆拿了纸巾来为他清理，他顺从地抬起腿，纸巾游过去，吸饱水液，糊成一团软泥。清完湿痕，剑士扔掉纸巾，回到吃饭的座椅上，坐在他敞开的两腿间把玩他的手，查看他的指甲，探究他哪里学来的勾人技巧。响声变得更模糊，像天边飞过的鸟。只要他一直和剑士在一起，虫子便拿他无可奈何。他知道这一点，一直都知道。

可我不能藏一辈子。

他记得那声音。啪，粘腻的，带着水声和戾气，摔死在地上。他的梦魇总以那声音作为开场，啪，后面跟着许许多多的辱骂，拳头，笑声，痒。他不是第一次听到那声音，也不是第一次陷入这样的幻觉了。仿佛一扇门摆在他面前，门上爬满蛆，影子，灰尘和血。他知道门的那一侧关着一直以来纠缠他的噩梦，藏在床头的阴影，睡前故事里的鬼怪，但他还是要去开那扇门，因为它是不会自己消失的。怪物会时刻窥伺他，从门缝探出细长的爪子捂住他的眼睛，蛆虫从上面落下。而他唯一能做的就是维持自己的尊严，主动迎上去，朝阴影露出咽喉。他总能熬过去的，因为他很强，因为他有伙伴和lady，因为他有烟和厨具和他的绿藻头。他总能熬过去的。

山治最后亲了索隆一下，俯身抚摸他的避难所，他的免罪符，他爱又爱他的救星和英雄，便把他推开了。你滚吧，老子还要收拾桌子。他手指夹着烟，吞云吐雾，将脸藏在白障后面。认真的？索隆问他，露出将信将疑的脸，好像没料到他会这么绝情。认真的，快滚。他攥起拳头，既希望剑士留下来，又希望他乖乖听话。但敏锐的老虎这次没能嗅出他的意愿。剑士翻着白眼起身，在他头上揉了一把，毫无怨言地走向门口。他注视索隆离开，知道他的保护伞离去了。有一瞬间，他痛恨索隆的顺从，差点开口叫住他，想就这么躲在安全的地方，能躲多久躲多久。但最后他只是侧身咳嗽，把烟灰抖到座椅上。那轻巧的响动逐渐嘈杂起来，像渐高的雨声，像逼近的脚步，像地牢墙上荡开的回响。那声音抓住他，要将他拖到阴影里去了。

 

索隆关上了门，咔哒。响声像落下的铡刀，所有温暖，色欲，爱意，全都被那声碰响一刀两断。他陷入寂静，陷入暴风雨的前奏，只有灯光冷漠地俯视他。厨子抖着手将烟摁熄在烟灰缸，再将烟灰缸拿远一些，滑到桌子另一端去，心脏跳得好似要飞出胸膛，飞离这个苦难之地。他闭了闭眼，深深吸气，险些被自己的呼吸呛住。等到他再睁开眼，餐厅的景象便不同了。细小的白虫子像墙角渗出的水渍，它们挤挤攘攘，互相碰撞，被同类顶得翻滚弹跳，每动一下都增殖出双倍的数量。厨房的地板很快便铺上一层斑驳的白，窸窸窣窣朝他爬来。他抱起膝盖坐在餐桌上，蜷缩在不再安全的小岛上，啃咬自己的手指以免尖叫出声。他想缩成一团，一直以来他都是这么保护自己的，然而这个时候他甚至没有控制身体的资格。下一个眨眼之后，他意识到自己躺在尚未更换的桌布上，而白海飞速上涨。他的嗓子哑了，发不出声音，空气凝固在声道内。蛆虫攀上餐桌，在他的周身钻动，逐渐包覆他的身躯，如同温柔的棺椁。他不敢看攒动的蝇蛆，于是直直盯着天花板上的圆灯，感到眼泪和汗水一同流进头发里。他的手四处乱抓，企图将挣扎的力气全都发泄到某个能抓住的实体上，青色的血管横贯高高凸起的筋络。最终他什么也没有抓到。虫子铺满了整张桌子，密集得连下面的桌布花色都完全看不出来了。他的两只手都落进蛆堆，虫子填满指缝。柔滑， 柔滑，一张薄皮里塞了太多的肉，脂肪，蛋白质，因而绷得紧紧的，滑得像水。厨师的表情扭曲成一团，毛骨悚然从他的手心一路窜到脸上。

啪嗒。他的老鼠朋友，总会给他拙劣的厨艺捧场的朋友，摔进虫海里，水声迸溅开来。他猛地侧过头去追寻那响动，只追到翻滚的蛆群。厨师的嘴唇开始哆嗦，脸色白得像纸，却拉不回展开的手。已经开始了。他在过于熟悉的庞然大物前战栗，冷汗浸透衬衫，簌簌地流泪。

 

他还没来得及穿上衣服。虫子簇拥在他的腿间，拍打他的会阴。他骤然绷紧身体，却徒劳无功，不能阻拦蛆虫，也不能麻痹感官。他的身体遮挡了视线，让他免于观看到自己的下身是怎样一副光景。即便如此，触感也足够勾勒出让他毛骨悚然的画面了。纤细的虫子像一把毛刷，刷过穴口的褶皱，循着残存精液的味道向上爬。微凉的肉触着他，在他被操过、松软的穴旁甩动，试探地往里钻。他猛地一抖，连骨头都绷紧了，没能动个一分一毫。虫子便由此知道了他的无可奈何，仿佛得了准许般向前一推，几条瘦弱的探子率先突破那圈柔软的防护、流进他的肉穴里。他大口呼吸，拼命想些别的事，以免被发生在身上的事吓疯。早餐做牛角面包。娜美小姐喜欢橘子果酱。路飞是个大傻逼。老爷子的胡须一米长。绿藻头，绿藻头。虫子向前爬去，尾巴扫过肠壁，带来隐约的痒。他绷紧到腹肌开始痉挛，肠道绞紧，要咬死放在里面的东西。但蛆虫太小了，又小又灵活，在绞死的缝隙间快活地游动。又有几条软物钻进来，他根本阻止不了。润滑液和精液还留在里面，蛆从中穿过，更加滑溜，缓慢又坚定地向前涌。肠子包裹虫团，迟钝地啮咬着。一条虫爬到深处的某个地方，调转方向，朝肉壁上狠狠啃下去。它开创先河，余下纷纷跟风，蛆虫被推挤着滑入，各自寻一处伤，许多条分享一处伤，微小口器埋在破损的肉里。钝化的痛觉断续地提醒他：蛆虫在钻他的肠道溃疡，咬那些索隆在他体内留下的伤痕。他张嘴又合上，像离水的鱼，听见震耳欲聋的喘息声。更多虫子突入进来，他咳嗽几下，眼泪盈满眼窝，耳朵发烫，恳求自己早点晕过去。

 

虫子爬进他的头发里，在发丝间游泳，贴上他被汗浸湿的头皮。海水涨到他的脑侧，晃荡的波浪爬上他的额头和脸颊，又小心地绕开他的口鼻，像是避免让他窒息。痒意密密匝匝缠上他的脸。箍住他的东西甚至不允许他摆头将这些小东西摇下去。他发出一声呜咽，紧紧闭上眼，好似要用眼泪将虫从脸上冲走。这什么用都没有。虫群亲吻他，围聚在泪痕旁啜饮咸苦的水渍。蛆虫变成了他的铁面具，又软又滑，细细密密，隐约有些温度，不像铁那么冷。一条虫过了界，停在他的眼皮上，磨蹭他的睫毛，沾了一身水珠。他咬紧牙关，含糊地尖叫，混着歇斯底里的哭音，全部封在喉咙里。片刻之后，他脸上的虫子纷纷滑落了，转而填到他的脑后去。几千几万条蛆虫一起，竟也能挪动人的身躯，让他微微抬起头来。山治被某种力量支配，不得不睁开眼，泪眼婆娑地去看强迫他要看的东西：他那躺在下腹的软掉的阴茎，和旁边跃跃欲试的蠕动的虫子。

 

不。他的心跳越来越快，要在胸膛里炸成一滩模糊的血肉。不要啊。

 

他看到一条蛆虫凑上前，攀上软垂的龟头，撑开铃口，柔柔弱弱，窸窸窣窣，然后身子一弯，钻了进去。他张开嘴，以为自己叫得撕心裂肺，但最终只有暗哑的一声‘啊’，干瘪地在喉咙里鼓噪着。那条虫子软软地蠕动，撞击阴茎脆弱的内壁，一路向前钻去，细弱的口器四处啃咬着。这场景过于恐怖了。怕虫的厨师愣愣地看着蛆的尾巴消失在他的阴茎顶端，仿佛被扯住了头发一样头皮发麻。一整条蛆滑进了他的性器，他想放声尖叫，想翻下桌去用随便什么东西把那玩意弄出来，想喊人。痒意刀子一般刺入，剖开他，抓挠他的内脏，在里面大快朵颐。这并不是很痛，他倒希望这是痛的。没有痛楚，遭到入侵的恶心和反胃感一览无余，比迟钝的肠子刺激百倍，贯通阴茎，搓揉他的肚腹和骨盆。那条虫子继续深入，深入，异物感直直坠入底层，撞到那层纤巧的括约肌。他终于开始挣扎。拼命挣扎，试图从桌子上扯起自己的手，抬起那两条无往不利的腿。而不知名的伟力牢牢按着他，丝毫不为所动。他像那个面对兄弟的小孩，孱弱而无力，无处可逃。他清晰地意识到虫子钻到他的肚子里，要在那里增长，啃食他的内脏，再咬破肚皮爬出来了。小腿传来抽筋的尖锐疼痛。山治怕得要死，却连声音都发不出来，只微弱地哭叫着，视线模糊，动弹不得，含着钻入的异物，手掌崩得死紧，眼泪流得满脸都是，像即将被献祭的人牲。虫群安慰地摩擦他的指尖，舔掉眼角的水珠，他闭上眼，更多的眼泪滑下来。第二条蛆虫趴在龟头上，后面还有成百上千条，整齐又温顺地等在纤细入口处，预备着侵犯他的身体，填满他的内部。而他什么都不能做，只有接受。

 

塞入和四周堆叠的虫甚至迫使他的阴茎挺立起来，仿佛真正因恐惧而勃起了。蛆虫舔食他淤积在尿道里的精液，点点滴滴，搔刮内壁。柔韧的虫子冲撞尿道底端，企图打开那道屏障，钻到他的膀胱里去。他无声哽咽着，抽着鼻子，泪水如泉涌，腹肌一阵一阵的发抖。爬进不知道第几条虫的时候，他终于，终于晕过去了。

 

垃圾，废物，你看看你，哈哈哈。勇治浮在他头顶大笑，笑声刺穿他的鼓膜。尼治踢他，想用脚打开他缩成的球，口里啧啧作响。伊治，噢。他那时候真的想不明白世界上怎么会有这样的人。伊治从哪弄来这么多蛆的呢？用瓶子好好装着，就为了向他展示。他们是用手从尸体上刮下这些脏污玩意的吗？我值得你们这么做吗？他缩在角落，却还是被好大哥扯出来，拉开衣领。不要不要，小山治号啕大哭。哭泣是柔软的，脆弱的，是张开怀抱乞求安慰，是迫不得已的自我保护。小山治哭起来像鲸歌，呜——呜——，呼唤遥远的星光。然而星星从来没有诞生过。他只唤来他铁石心肠的兄弟们。这几个小怪物环绕着他，残存的爱意让他们抬起拳头。你是我们的兄弟，他们用他的血迹和惨叫书写道。我们永远爱你。

 

伊治将那瓶虫子倒进了他的衣领里。

 

他忽然发不出声了，叫声与恳求戛然而止。痒意在衣物内炸开，蹦跳，四处钻动。他陷入完全的寂静，听见虫子在皮肤上爬行的轻响。八岁的山治顶着沉重的头盔心想，我要死了，要去见我的朋友了，要去见母亲了。他竟在层层叠叠的恐惧中触到了转瞬即逝的一丝由衷欣喜。

 

他不太记得后面发生了什么。等他再醒来，虫子消失了，躺在角落的老鼠也消失了。那副苍蝇环绕的小小尸体，遍布蛆虫的小小血肉，破败的纤细骨架，在他醒后不翼而飞。但他记得他的好朋友。某一天来到地牢，欢天喜地尝试他的新料理，丝毫不怕他的老鼠朋友。啪，湿淋淋的响声，轻巧又短促，摔碎在墙上，血液挤破皮囊，融化成一滩灰色的泥。他的朋友又一次被家人杀死了。他转头去看，尼治的脚还没收回去，霸凌者们已经收到了想要的奖赏。哈哈哈，哈哈哈，你看他的表情，吊车尾要哭了。他也许真的哭了，就如兄弟们所愿，他们想听哭声，那他就应当哭，因为他们总有办法从他喉咙里挤出那些声音的。他一边哭一边守着那团皮毛，看见它一天一天腐烂，引来嗡嗡叫的苍蝇。苍蝇化成蛆，一条两条，七条八条，摆动身体，在老鼠胸膛内钻来钻去。皮毛逐渐干瘪，从中塌陷，流淌出褐色的汁水，露出白色的骨头。他的好朋友被蛆吃光了。他的好朋友变成蛆了。他的好朋友朝他说话，喊他的名字，陪他聊天。他的兄弟们不满他对那堆尸骸投以如此之多的兴趣，于是下一次见面，伊治手上拿着那个巨大的玻璃罐子。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

山治是被路飞的声音吵醒的。他勉力睁开眼，发觉自己蜷在餐桌底下，衣服盖在身上。他从桌子下面爬出来，将衣服穿好，听到路飞在外面大叫：“山治！！我要吃饭！！！！！”

 

他开始打理自己，收拾餐桌，还去洗了个澡。路飞吵得震天响，要把桑尼号掀翻。他回到厨房，站在灶台前环顾四周，窗明几净，像是什么也没有发生过。没事了，没事了。他跟自己说。都结束了。

 

然后他扶着洗手台咳嗽。他咳得那么用力，那么撕心裂肺，好像连肺脏都要一起咳出来。他逐渐佝偻下去，像猫吐毛球一样趴在水池边干呕。几秒后他成功呕出了点什么，那东西啪嗒一声掉在水槽里。

 

那是一小团沾满粘液的白虫子。它们伸展开卷曲的身体，立起脑袋朝向他。

 

山治，虫子们说。

 

 


End file.
